


Don't Go Changing

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Some people have a habit of collecting stray animals, you have more of a knack for collecting stray supernatural beings much to the frustration of a certain archangel.





	Don't Go Changing

“Try to see it my way.” Gabriel ran his hand over his face as he tried his best not to let his frustrations take over. This was a conversation you had repeatedly, and more frequently over the last couple of months and it always ended the same way. He desperately wanted to make you see just how much danger you kept putting yourself into but he may as well have been speaking Enochian for all the good it did him.

“Keep your voice down.” You hissed, glancing over at the doorway hoping your latest guest wasn’t listening but knowing full well the demon could pick up every single word and was probably smirking into his drink as he sat on your sofa.

“You cannot keep bringing every demon that looks at you with puppy dog eyes home with you. He’s the fricking King of Hell!!!!” Gabriel whisper shouted at you raising his arms in the air in a gesture of pure frustration.

“He’s in trouble and he needs help.” You reasoned. It had been just a little over twelve months since you had picked Gabriels sorry ass up in a similar position so you figured he would know exactly where you were coming from allowing Crowley to stay.

“And what about that werewolf last week?” Gabe pulled himself up to his full height and folded his arms across his chest.

“Lucy didn’t choose to be a werewolf…” you began only for him to raise an eyebrow and point his index finger up to the ceiling.

“Or the ghost you currently have in the attic.” You opened your mouth to ask how he knew about that but quickly closed it again. “I could keep listing if you like but what it comes down to is you are taking far too many risks.”

“Everything is a risk, Gabriel. Hiding you was a risk.” You sighed, scrunching your face and closing your eyes as you looped this circle once more.

“That’s different.” He huffed averting his gaze and glancing out towards the demon smirking at him in the other room.

“How? How was me harboring a fugitive angel any different from me letting Crowley stay for a while?” Straightening your own posture you placed your hands on your hips and looked at him, defiance in your eyes.

“Seriously? You really need me to point out the major differences?” His glare now settled on you and you fought the urge to run and hide. Damn him and his angel mojo.

“Yes, yes I do.” Your voice came out more confident than you felt and you were really glad of that.

“Think of what you’re saying. Letting the King of HELL stay is wrong and you still think it’s perfectly alright?”

“If you don’t like it you don’t have to keep coming round.” The words rang out in the kitchen leaving you both staring at each other, both a little shocked.

“Okay.” The word was barely a whisper and then he was gone. Your shoulders sagged and you closed your eyes as your nose scrunched, wishing you could take those words back.

“Life is short darling.” Opening your eyes you saw Crowley leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe, glass of whiskey in his hand. “Featherbrain is just trying to make sure you have as much time as you can get.”

“And yet he would rather spend time fussing and fighting instead of trusting my judgment.” The weariness in your voice was thick and you really didn’t want to have the same argument with Crowley.

“So that werewolf didn’t take a swipe at you the other month then?” He asked curiously as he swirled the amber liquid in his glass.

“You want my help or not?” The stern tone had him raise a hand in mock surrender and that grin of his that seemed to say he knew far too much appeared on his face.

“I’m not trying to poke holes in your logic, just saying the flying douchebag may have a different way of looking at things being practically immortal and all.” Letting out a sigh you knew Crowley was right, which was irritating, but then the realisation that you had just sent Gabriel away and he might not come back began to hit and that weighed heavily on your heart. Grabbing yourself a glass you poured yourself a whiskey and wondered how you could fix this.

Gabriel had been pacing up and down in the library for the past ten minutes, ranting on about how stupid you were being while Castiel stood, stoic as ever, and waited for a break in the dialogue which he realised was never going to happen. “I just need her to see…”

“You are pushing her away brother.” Cas interrupted. He realised if Gabriel had any hope of gaining forgiveness after this fight he needed to be swift with his apology.

“It’s going to get her killed.” He sighed, leaning against a table and looking over at his brother with pain and concern written all over his face.

“Only time will tell if she is right or wrong but the time you have together is finite, do you really want to waste it arguing?” A silence fell between them, Castiel's words hanging heavily in the air.

“I blame that damned vampire. All the bloodsucking asshats out there and the first one she meets is the one who has sworn off biting people.” Gabriel shook his head and gripped the edge of the table. It just wasn’t fair. None of this situation was fair.

“That kindness is the reason her soul shines so bright, I know it calls to you.” Gabriel's eyes snapped to meet Castiel's. He had thought he was being so careful hiding his emotions and yet to hear another speak them out loud sent a jolt of panic through him.

“Be very careful what you say, next brother. Angels and humans are a strictly no-go area.” He warned but Castiel just smiled sadly at him.

“Some things cannot be fought, Gabriel. She cannot stop caring for others and seeing the good in things any more than you can stop loving her.” They looked at each other and Gabriel realised there was no point in arguing.

“So, Crowley’s hiding out at your girlfriends…” Dean wandered in with a coffee, nodding an acknowledgment to Cas only to look back at Gabe and find him gone. “What? What did I say?”

Standing at your door, his hand raised to knock, he paused. He had no intention of coming here, between Castiel's assertion that he was in love with you combined with your earlier argument he had wanted to avoid you for a while and yet his feet had led him back to you. If he knocked, if he saw you, he knew that would be it. He would be admitting to himself how he felt and he would have to stand by your side and watch you do reckless things in the name of compassion. “You know, it works better if you actually knock.” He whirled around slightly startled at the sound of your voice. “I was taking the trash out.” You explained as you came to a halt in front of him. 

“I’m sorry.” The words fell out of his mouth as soon as his eyes met yours causing your eyebrows to rise dramatically.

“Wow! An apology from Gabriel! Hang on, let me mark this down on the calendar, that way we can celebrate it every year.” The way your lips curled up into a slightly lopsided smile made his heart pound and he swallowed thickly. It was a now or never kind of moment.

“I don’t want you to change, you’re pretty amazing just as you are. I just… I worry about you.” He blurted out so quickly his words almost ran into each other.

“I get that. I worry about you too.” Your voice was quiet as you looked at your feet.

“You do?” There was a spark of hope in his voice that caused you to look up and his expression reminded you of an excitable puppy.

“Hells yeah. Have you met you? I swear one day you are gonna sass the wrong person and come out on the wrong end of an angel blade.” You fixed him with a stern look but he could see the amusement in your eyes.

“I didn’t realise you felt like that.” He looked down at his feet sheepishly and shuffled slightly.

“Well, that’s because I don’t bring it up in every other conversation. Gabriel, if I help the wrong person and it all goes south I swear you will be my first call.” You reached out and ran your hand down his arm, your fingertips lightly grazing over the back of his hand.

“Okay.” He said softly, looking up at you and you caught the glimmer of uncertainty there.

“What’s wrong now?” Narrowing your eyes you wondered if he knew something you didn’t.

“It’s nothing.” He shrugged but his demeanor didn’t put you at ease.

“No, come on. I know that look, that’s a look that says you are worrying about something and now you need to tell me.” Gabriel looked at you and sighed knowing there was no point even attempting to hide anything from you.

“It’s just, Crowley.” There was a pause as you waited for more information and he refused to give it.

“What about Crowley?” you encouraged, tilting your head and looking at him curiously.

“Well, you found me and looked after me and now we’re… well… we’re like this and what if…” his words drifted off and he looked down at his feet again wanting nothing more than to run away and yet he knew he would just end up right back here.

“Oh wow.” You breathed. Could he really be saying what you thought he was saying? “You really think even if me and Crowley become close friends he could ever replace you?”

“That’s not what I said.” The defensive tone in his voice had you biting back your smile as you knew you had hit the nail right on the head.  
“No it’s not but it’s what you meant. Gabriel, you are important to me in ways I don’t even know how to begin to describe, no matter how many demons and monsters I help what we have is different and I don’t think I’ll ever find that with anyone else.” Taking his hand in yours you moved to make him look at you.

“Promise?” There was a vulnerability to his question that damn near broke your heart.

“I promise.” You whispered, your hand coming up to cup his cheek. “Now, are you coming in to stand bodyguard and glare at Crowley while he’s here or do you have somewhere better to be.”

“Nowhere better to be than right here watching your back.” He grinned and you turned to make your way into the house. “And by back, I mean ass.” Shaking your head you chuckle. There was no way you were about to stop helping whoever needed it and now you knew you had your very own guardian angel watching your ass you knew things would be okay. Even if the King of Hell was your house guest.


End file.
